hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 26 (Colours in nature)
Colours in nature is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE climbs up a rainbow as she buys ice creams. *CHARLI makes arcs with her body. *TIM makes a rainbow necklace for Kellie but he breaks it accidentally, so he turns it into two shakers. *CHARLI pretends to be a colourful kite. *KATHLEEN jumps over and in some puddles. *CHARLI pretends to jump in puddles. *NATHAN dresses up like an orange orange, an orange carrot and an orange pumpkin. *CHARLI guesses the fruit without peeping, just by tasting them. *SHARING STORIES: Chats tells us a story about five friends (Nathan, Kathleen, Tim, Kellie and Charli) that go on a holiday, but the weather seems to ruin every plan they make. Gallery Kellie_S7_E26.png Charli_S7_E26_1.png Tim_S7_E26.png Charli_S7_E26_2.png Kathleen_S7_E26.png Charli_S7_E26_3.png Nathan_S7_E26.png Charli_S7_E26_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E26.png Songlets ;Word play Climbing the rainbow, a rainbow in the sky A rainbow of colours, arching up high Climbing the rainbow, till I reach the top The top of the rainbow And then I’ll stop. Climbing the rainbow, a rainbow in the sky A rainbow of colours, arching up high Climbing the rainbow, till I reach the top The top of the rainbow And then I’ll stop. Climbing the rainbow, a rainbow in the sky A rainbow of colours, arching up high Climbing the rainbow, till I reach the top The top of the rainbow And then I’ll stop. ;Body move #01 Dance a rainbow with colours Dance a rainbow with me Feel the movement of colours Dance a melody Red and orange and yellow and green Blue and indigo, violet Dance a rainbow with colours Dance a rain with me. Dance a rainbow with colours Dance a rainbow with me Feel the movement of colours Dance a melody Red and orange and yellow and green Blue and indigo, violet Dance a rainbow with colours Dance a rain with me. ;Making music Every colour under the sun Mix and match, let’s have some fun Mix the colours, make them glow Sparkling like a bright rainbow Sparkling like a bright rainbow. Every colour under the sun Mix and match, let’s have some fun Mix the colours, make them glow Sparkling like a bright rainbow Sparkling like a bright rainbow. Every colour under the sun Mix and match, let’s have some fun Mix the colours, make them glow Sparkling like a bright rainbow Sparkling like a bright rainbow. ;Body move #02 Dipping and twirling And ducking and whirling Colourful kites everywhere Dancing and swaying And darting and playing Colourful kites everywhere Colourful kites in the air. Ducking and twirling And darting and rolling Colourful kites everywhere Dancing and swaying And darting and playing Colourful kites everywhere Colourful kites in the air. ;Puzzles and patterns Listen to pitter-patter sound of the rain Falling off the rooftops again and again Close your eyes and listening to the soft refrain And dream of jumping puddles And singing in the rain. Jump, jump, one, two, three I can jump puddles, jump with me. Jump, jump, one, two, three I can jump puddles, jump with me. Splash, splash, one, two, three I can splash puddles, splash with me. It’s a rainy day today I’m gonna dance the blues away. ;Body move #03 It’s a rainy day today I’m gonna jump the gloom away Puddles, puddles, on the ground I’m gonna hop, jump, splash all around Umbrella up to stop the rain I’m gonna jump till I see the sun again A rainy day today I’m gonna jump the gloom away. It’s a rainy day today I’m gonna jump the gloom away Puddles, puddles, on the ground I’m gonna hop, jump, splash all around Umbrella up to stop the rain I’m gonna jump till I see the sun again A rainy day today I’m gonna jump the gloom away. ;Shapes in space I’m doing the orange Rolling round the place Round like a ball with a sweet orange taste Doing the orange Rolling all around the place. I’m doing the carrot Standing tall and straight Bright and crunchy and I taste great I’m doing the carrot Standing tall, very tall and straight. I’m doing the pumpkin Rocking on the spot Big wide and lumpy Orangey swap I’m doing the pumpkin Rocking back and forth on the spot. ;Body move #04 Crunch, munch, crispy apple Hmm, strawberry so sweet Delicious rockmelon Oranges a tangy treat A yummy food combination Makes a taste sensation. ;Sharing stories It’s so good outside So it’s time for some fun So get in our beach gear and enjoy the sun We’ll build some sand castles And ride some cool waves We’re gonna have a good time On a Hi-5 holiday. It’s so cold outside So it’s time for some fun So get in our warm gear and walking everyone We’ll check out the animals See the men playing We’re gonna have a good time On a Hi-5 holiday. It’s raining outside So it’s time for some fun Put on our rain gear get umbrellas everyone Jump in the puddles Splish splash all the way We’re gonna have a good time On a Hi-5 holiday. There’s a rainbow outside So it’s time for some fun Beautiful colours for everyone Jump in the puddles Splish splash all the way We’re gonna have a good time On a Hi-5 holiday. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Chats read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about ice creams Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about arcs Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about necklaces Category:Ep about shakers Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about puddles Category:Ep about oranges Category:Ep about carrots Category:Ep about pumpkins Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about tasting Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about splashing